


time ripples

by regularhodgepodge



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Rated T for swearing, SB19 tries parenting, Time Travel AU, also with titles, domestic SB19, i hope they'll do well, i'll try to make it fluffy promise, idk how to tag, ships could be spoilers sorry, this is already getting messy oh god
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regularhodgepodge/pseuds/regularhodgepodge
Summary: A boy named Fillipp Elijah Suson mysteriously showed up and introduced himself as Ken Suson's child from the future. He's stuck at 2020 and he's not telling them who his other parent is.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. is this a prank

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing a long fic here, i work rlly slow pls bear with me, i just needed to get this out of my almost dysfunctional head.

"Okay guys, 10-minute water break!" Stell announced at them and they began to disperse from their formation.

Sejun walked away from the group to get their water tumblers. Stell was turning off the speaker. Josh and Justin were sitting on the floor catching their breaths while Ken was beside them lying down. The new routine they were practicing was exhausting. Sejun began to hand out their respective tumblers.

Ken got up and sat. He opened his tumbler to drink. He drank all the water left in his tumbler but it did not satisfy his thirst. He stood up and went out to fill his container from the water dispenser outside their studio.

When he returns the other guys are surrounding another man's lying figure in the middle of their studio.

_"Uy, sino yan?"_ Ken asked them. _"Okay lang ba yan?"_ He looked at the man lying down. He looks young like a teenager, maybe around 17 or 18.

The guy got up, groaning and holding unto his head. "Ouch, damn _timelagg._ " He groaned. He looked at the four boys surrounding him.

"When am I?" He asked.

"You mean _where?_ " Sejun corrected. "You're in our studio. Who are you and what are you doing here?" Sejun asked back.

"No, I mean when. Like what year?" He inquired avoiding the questions as he looks at all of them.

"It's 2020." Stell answered.

"Where did you come from?" Justin asked.

"You should be asking _when_." The guy corrected. He looked up and stared at Ken intently. "You're my dad!" He exclaimed and pointed at Ken as he stood up.

"He's your what?!" Sejun asked.

"Maybe you’re sporting a bit longer hair and you look younger but you're definitely my dad!!" He exclaimed happily to the shocked Ken.

"You guys look so much younger!" He said looking at everyone.

"Tito Stell and Tito Sejun!" He exclaimed at the two and also enveloped them to a hug.

He then turned to the youngest member, "D—, Jus..tin." He said awkwardly.

"And uhm, you're... Josh, right?" He just asked as he looked at him. Josh just nodded at him.

"Wait, who are you again?" Ken is in shock with all that’s happening.

"I'm your son. My name's Fillipp Elijah Suson. Fillipp with I, two Ls and two Ps. I'm 17 years old." He looked at Ken sincerely like he can read what's going in his head. Ken was just literally thinking the other day about how he'll vary the spelling of his Felip if he'll ever have a kid and now here's one introducing himself.

"Is this a prank?" Ken asked the other guys. "This is a prank. Y'all got me now. Can you stop this whole act?" He looked at them. "Was this you Jah?" He asked but Justin just threw him an innocent look with arms up.

"Stell? Sejun? Josh?" He looked at all of them. They also looked surprised with all this. He then began to look around their studio if there was any hidden camera or anything the could prove that this is all a prank to him.

"Ate Rose, if there are cameras in here, y'all can come out. I was already pranked—" Ken was cut off by the teenager. "No dad, this is not a prank!" He explained.

"I'm from the future! I'm from the year 2043! I have proof!!" They looked at him with unbelief as the boy explained. They were definitely thinking that this guy is insane.

"What proofs?" Ken asked.

"We have photos together! I have our mandatory Christmas family pictures! Also from my graduation and all that stuff. It's here but," he began swiping something on his high tech looking watch. "It's not fucking working!"

"Language!" Ken scolded.

"Sorry." He said in a low voice and pursed his lips together.

"You guys know what? I'm being pranked so well, I'm really close to believing it." Ken said and chuckled at his band mates.

"DAD, NO ONE'S PRANKING YOU!" He exclaimed.

The guy pulled him away from the others and leaned to whisper something to his ear. Some of Ken's childhood stories, dumb things he has done before and his greatest secrets as of now.

"Why is this prank becoming a blackmail?" Ken looked with unbelief to everyone.

"What did he say?" Stell asked.

"Things no one aside from me knows." Ken responded.

"Maybe he's telling the truth?" Josh suggested but they threw him a ridiculous look.

"And how exactly did you end up here?" Sejun asked.

"There's this new time travel service app. I just wanted to try it out so I booked one and then I accidentally clicked on confirm. Woke up here with the worst _timelagg._ " He explained.

"Travel service app? Like Uber or Grab?" Justin asked.

"You guys have those already? Great, then I could book a ride and go back to 2043!" He beamed happily.

"No, Uber and Grab is just for travel services. Not time travel service." Sejun clarified.

"Oh, crap." He breathed, "I'm stuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> show some love and leave feedback juseyo


	2. snitches end up with stitches in ditches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, first of all, i have two things to apologize for:
> 
> 1\. i made some edit on the first chapter because apparently, i did the math wrong, Fillipp was not from 2057, i changed it to 2043, pls 4give me
> 
> 2\. this chapter took so long because my indecisiveness got the best of me and made me wrote this twice (yep, I have two different versions of this chapter but the other one will never see the light of day)

"What really happened anyway?" Ken looked at everyone, well, he wasn't really there when it happened so he's kinda left in the dark.

"There was this bright and spherical light flashing. He was inside that light and he just fell when it disappeared…" Josh explained.

“Who thinks that this is insane?” Sejun asked and everyone except the teenager raised their hand.

“Then who else thinks that this is real and believes that he is Ken’s son?” He asked again but everyone was unsure to answer— except for one.  
  


“You mean, he is Ken’s Su-SON!” Justin punned with a great big smile on his face.

“Hey! That was a good one!” Stell remarked and gave him a high five of approval. 

“Timing, everyone, please.” Ken tried to dismiss the humor going on, but it was undeniable that it was actually a good pun. Pretty sure that’ll be used again soon, knowing these guys.

“If you are telling the truth, how can you say that you’re stuck here? And maybe there’s anything we could do to help you?” Josh began asking the right questions.

“Since you guys said that time travel services are not yet invented around this time, I need to wait ‘til they’re invented and marketed.” Fillipp answered.

“Oh, he's gonna live with us.” Sejun suggested.

“WHAT?” The other band members reacted.

“Where do you expect him to go?” He said in a matter-of-fact manner. “Would you abandon your own child and let him be homeless?” He pertained to Ken this time.

“No.” Ken utters in a low voice. “Is everyone fine with that?” He looked at his bandmates.

“I’m okay with it.” Justin responded.

“I guess,” Josh shrugged and looked at Stell. 

Stell nodded at them, “But how do we tell the bosses?” He mutters just in time when the doors of the studio opened. Ate Rappl came barging in with a coffee on her one hand and huge paper bags on the other. She didn’t seem to be aware of the 6th guy in the room.

“It’s just 2 PM and I’m already tired.” She complained and placed down everything that she’s carrying on a table and stretched out her arms in the air. She looked around when she realized that the guys weren't blasting music and practicing, that is when she finally noticed the teenager’s presence in the room.

“Who’s that?” She pointed out at the boy and looked at them confused.

“My child.” Ken responded shortly.

“Excuse me- YOUR WHAT?!” She exclaimed out loudly.

“He’s from the future. He time travelled here from 2043.” Sejun said. Ate Rappl laughed.

“It sounds ridiculous but it’s true.” Fillipp insisted. “I could even tell all of you what milestone you guys will be reaching this year.” There were collective gasps and their eyes grew bigger with the revelation.

“I could- but I shouldn’t.”

“What? You’ll just drop the bomb and leave us hanging like that?” Josh demanded.

“If he’s Ken’s son,-” Rappl’s question was cut off by Justin.

“It’s Ken’s Su-SON.” He repeated his pun, as expected from the youngest. That earned him a laugh from their ate Rappl. “That was nice.” She approved at Justin.

“What was I saying… oh, if he is Ken’s kid, who’s his mom?” She queried. “-Or dad?” She muttered and they began to throw her a weird glance. “Don’t look at me like that, please. Possibilities are endless. You guys believe that he time traveled here anyways.”

“I can’t tell you.”

“Even if I’m your dad?” Ken asked.

“Because if I tell you those things, it might not happen.” He paused. “All of your great achievements and I might even end up not existing.”

“I don’t wanna do that to myself and especially to you guys.” He even added.

“It’s okay, Fillipp. We understand. Thank you.” Sejun replied and gave the boy a smile. Ken gave him a pat on the back, pulled him and wrapped his arms across the teenager’s shoulders.

“As we were discussing earlier before ate Rappl came in, he'll live with us but how do we tell the bosses?” Sejun was the first one to recover from being distracted on the matter at hand.

“We can say that he’s a relative of Ken. Technically, that isn’t a lie, right? Rappl suggested. “They don’t always check your living space, anyways. It could work.” She looked at the six. “What do you think?”

After they settled about his living matters, they were back to training. Fillipp sat there watching them dance and like they were actually performing in front of thousands of people, especially his dad, he felt proud with that. He knows how his dad does everything wholeheartedly. He knows his dedication and heart for performing. He grew up witnessing that and he felt so honored to be here and witness even this current point of his craft.

His eyes diverted to Sejun, one talented genius, the leader with mighty high standards. He remembers being pushed to his limits and receiving the best inspiration and support from him. Sejun has treated him like a true son and he depended on him like also a father.

He looked next at his Tito Stell, the sweetest and most thoughtful one. He's one of people he knew with a pure and golden heart. He was very lucky to have the two of them growing up, they mentored and played a big part in who he is right now. They spoiled him so good growing up, one of them is probably his favorite uncle- no scratch that, he can’t play those cards at this point of time, he should not.

For some reasons he can only keep at the back of his mind, he’s uncomfortable remembering memories and looking at the other two members. The eldest and the youngest. He’s pretty sure that at least someone noticed how they were addressed earlier. That’s because he doesn’t call them Tito in his time and he's not on good terms with them— at least from where he came from.

Time passed by and before he knew it, the guys were finished with their training for the day and they were heading home. Thankfully, Kuya Yuri, their van driver, didn’t ask questions about the unfamiliar guy with them.

They arrived at their condo and the guys decided to just get their food delivered. They went to their own rooms to unpack and clean up but Fillipp was left in the living area with Justin as they waited for the food.

“Is McDonalds still a thing in 2043?” Justin bugs him as he tries to focus on checking the damage on his high tech watch. “C’mon, it’s just something petty, gimme an answer.” He insisted.

He gently placed down his gadget on the coffee table to put his full attention to the older, “Hmm, yes, but they’re way too different.” He responded that satisfied Justin's query.

“Hey, stop asking questions about the future!” Ken reprimanded from a far. He overheard the conversation when he walked to get something from their laundry area and crossed the living room.

“It’s not something important. Geez, calm down... you’ll live longer.” Justin pouted and heaved a sigh of defeat.

“Is Justin still this persistent and stubborn in the future?” Stell, who just finished cleaning up, inquired and sat on his other side this time. He still even got a pair of eye patches attached on his face.

Fillipp looked unsure if he should answer it. But before he could even answer the question, the doorbell buzzed, a sign that someone in the lobby is calling or maybe it’s just their food. Justin and Stell rushed to check it, leaving him all alone in the living room.

_Phew, saved by the bell._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, the title was a Paul Bettany reference but anyways, thanks to those who left some kudos and comments on the first chapter, y'all had me jumping and screaming with kilig in our kitchen, thank you so much *U*
> 
> also, thanks to my very supportive ate uwu, pa-proofread naman hahaha


End file.
